Sports equipment that is being transported with existing non-adjustable bags serves as the substructure of the bag's bottom structure. The substructure of the bag disappears when the equipment inside the bag is shorter than the total length of the bag. This results in a non-linear bag structure. Therefore, the bag will be partly dragged with the fabric against the ground rather than rolling on wheels attached to the bag. This results in high wear on the fabric and more difficult transportation of the bag for the user. This problem is common among skiers and snowboarders because skies and snowboards come in all varieties of length, but existing non-adjustable ski and snowboard bags only come in a few lengths options.
Protection of the gear is the most important function for a sports equipment bag. The gear inside the bag is often highly expensive and is not designed for the stress that may occur during transportation. Weight is a key factor for traveling with sports equipment on airplanes. Weight limitations are becoming increasingly strict, and overweight fees can be extensively high. Protection and weight are two factors that are not addressed very well in existing products.
Accessory bags for sports equipment, such as skis and snowboards must be able to protect the contents, especially if the bags are going to be used to transport equipment on commercial airline flights, where checked bags are subjected to automated machinery. If the overall length of the bag is greater than the equipment stored inside, the equipment can move within the bag, increasing the likelihood of damage. Moreover, accessory bags take up too much space when not being used.
It is an object of the invention to provide an accessory bag having an adjustable length for the transportation of variable length equipment.
It is another object of the invention to provide an accessory bag having reinforced side walls adding protection for the contents without interfering with the ability for the bag to be rolled.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an accessory bag having a connection handle maintaining the bag in position when partially or fully rolled and also providing a handle for facilitating transport of the bag.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following disclosure of the invention.